


Much Ado About Larry

by LarryRainbows (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LarryRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry is beatrice, louis is benedick, liam is claudio, zayn is hero, niall is don pedro and modest!managment  is  don jon.</p>
<p>(or harry and zayn are roommates,  and larry hate each other until they don’t)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Larry

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this but I had to write an essay about Much Ado About Nothing and couldn't stop thinking how it would make a good Larry fic.

‘haz get up! don’t you remember? my mate from school and his friends are arriving today!’  
‘jeez zayn, remind me why they’re staying with us again?’  
‘because harold,’ zayn lifted up the side of the mattress opposite the side harry was lying on, causing the younger boy to topple to the floor, ‘there’s only two of us and we live in a 4 bedroomed house. i’m sure you’ll love all of them when you get to know them.’  
‘right, yeah. what were the other two’s names?’ harry rolled over on the floor, trying to pull his duvet down with him.  
‘you know lou and the other boys are liam and niall I think.’ zayn was already climbing down the stairs, ‘and if you don’t get out of bed in the next five minutes, you can be the one to share a room. with louis.’  
that got harry out of bed. he scrambled around the room trying to locate a suitable pair of jeans and some sort of shirt. ‘I’m up! and I’m not sharing a room with that twat.’  
‘harry, he’s not that bad, you have to give him a chance.’  
‘right, ‘cos my ‘stupid hair’ and my ‘fucking lankiness’ haven’t given him enough chances already.’  
‘haz, you called him a stupid little shit. he’s older than you.’  
‘he started it!anyway, is he shagging one of the other guys now? or both of them? he was always one to chop and change his boyfriends.’  
‘harold! and no, as far as I know he’s single.’  
\-----------------------------------  
‘ring. ring.’  
‘harry! get the door! I’m still making one of the beds!’  
‘whatever.’ the 19 year old replied, yelling ‘it’s open!’ in the general direction of the front door.  
‘harold! what a lovely welcome.’  
‘louis.’  
‘now now lads.’  
‘zayn!’ the feather-haired boy threw himself into his friends arms, ‘I missed you zaynie!’  
‘missed you too lewis.’ zayn chuckled. ‘where are the other two?’  
‘guys! oi liam, niall, it’s safe to come in now! harry has his collar and leash on!’  
‘piss off.’ was the only reaction he received as harry walked out to help the other two boys with their suitcases.  
‘alrigh’ mate? I’m niall, and this ‘ere is liam!’ the shouting boy-niall- had short blonde hair and was leaning against a range rover, next to a tall muscular guy. liam, harry assumed.  
‘hi guys, let me help you with those suitcases. they look heavy.’ harry smiled politely at the boys he’d be sharing his house with, for the next couple of weeks at least.  
‘oh! you’re alright! lou said you was a bastard, didn’t ya lad?’ niall addressed the boy coming out of the house.  
‘I’m sure ‘lou’ did. but meanwhile, we’d better get these suitcases in before it starts raining. shall we? I’ll show you your bedrooms.’  
‘aww what’s wrong harry, can’t take a little teasing?’ a high-pitched yorkshire accent filled the air beside harry’s ears.  
‘not when it’s from annoying little boys who can’t seem to be able to settle with one guy.’  
‘you ever hear of having fun harold? why stick with one guy when I could have any of them?’  
‘slut.’  
‘I’d rather be a slut then a boring old married man. I shall live a bachelor forever gentlemen.’  
‘that’s one thing we agree on then. you’ll be sharing with zayn ‘lou’. liam and niall you have your own rooms, you can choose which ones you want.’  
\-----------------------------------  
‘louis?’  
‘mhmm?’  
‘lou? are you listening to me?’  
‘yeah sure li, what is it?’  
‘I think I’m in love with zayn.’  
the doncaster boys drink was spat all over himself. ‘are you being serious liam? you’re in LOVE with him? I mean I understand if you fancy him, I always said he should be a model but love? you believe that ‘love at first sight’ crap liam?’  
‘I didn’t..but now I think I do. I love him lou, and I don’t know what to do. I can’t just go up to him and go I know we’ve only just met but I think I’m in love with you can i?’  
louis’ perfect blue orbs rolled, ‘or you could do just that. make it all romantic, zayn likes that shit.’  
‘are you serious!?’  
‘yeah but I swear, if I hear you two shagging in mine and zayn bedroom I’m never helping you again. just got ask him out already li, I think he likes you too.’  
‘thanks lou!’  
‘whatever.’  
\-----------------------------------  
‘stupid boy, thinks he’s in love.’ louis paced round the edge of the garden, a cigarette firmly placed between his fingers. ‘it makes you think, why do guys who clearly see how stupid being in love makes you, then go and fall in love? what’s the point? I want the old liam back, the one who would rather set up his next boxing match than set up his next date! men aren’t worth the trouble. if I was to properly date someone, he’d have to be perfect. smart; rich; gorgeous; musical; wise; virtuous; funny! and his hair could be whatever colour or style he wanted it to be. oh! here comes mr love and niall, shit I have to hide!’ he ran behind the bushes on the opposite side of the pool to the boys.  
‘can ya believe it li?!’ niall voice carried over the pool and into louis’ ears quiet easily, ‘hazza, in love wit’ lou?’  
louis froze, leaning forward. what?  
‘I know! I could hardly believe it when zayn told me! but harry told z himself so I suppose it must be true.’  
‘too bad that it’s lou though, he’d ne’er return the feelings, lou’s not capable of love.’  
‘yes, it is a shame. poor harry. c’mon nialler, let’s go get some food yeah? z said we could go out to nandos.’  
louis stood, unmoving, in the same spot as before. harry? in love with HIM? but he thought harry hated him? ‘what a silly boy, to fall for me! but he is gorgeous, and he is smart. and rich. and musical. and so bloody goddamn perfect! well I suppose if he loves me it would be harsh to not lve him back? i’m scared I do. love him back. I’ve never been in love before. god this feeling is so strange!’  
‘there you are lou-ie. I’ve been looking all over for you! zayn says we’re going to nandos and he wants you to come.’  
‘thank you, harry. for, you know, the pain you took in coming out here.’  
‘I took no more pain in coming here then you did in thanking me.’  
‘so you wanted to come out here?’  
‘as much as I’d want a knife in my belly yes. now are you coming?’  
‘yeah…yeah.’  
harry walked away, sighing.  
‘‘I took no more pain in coming here then you did in thanking me.’ there’s a double meaning in that! ‘as much as I’d want a knife in my belly’ it’s so sweet how he tries to hide his love for me. poor boy, if I did not love him back, I would be bastard.  
\-----------------------------------  
as harry walked, he just about heard zayn and niall talking. about him. he jumped behind the nearest statute (yes they had statues in their garden) and waited.  
‘lou? in love with harry? never.’  
‘he told me ‘imself!’ the irish boy retorted. ‘and ‘ere we was thinking he weren’t capable o’ love!’  
‘I can’t believe it. not that harry would ever return his love.’  
‘yeah, poor lad.’  
louis? in love with, with him? with harry? but harry was nothing special! and louis had been right before when he’d said he could get anyone, he was beautiful, so why harry? the boy confused him so much! one minute he hated him the next he was in love with him? of course harry loved him back, how could he not, the boy was pure perfection, but niall must have gotten it wrong. not harry, surely.  
\-----------------------------------  
‘you cheated on me zayn! you filthy whore!’ liam picked up the coffee table with ease, throwing it at the nearest wall, seething.  
‘I didn’t though li! why the hell would I cheat?! I love you!’ the pakistani boy’s eyes filled with tears. he couldn’t bare to lose his li. and he hadn’t done anything wrong for god’s sake!  
‘I fucking saw it with my own eyes! don’t you dare fucking lie to me!’ liam jumped the boy, pulling at his hair, while harry tried to pull him off, ineffectively.  
‘liam! let him go, christ! zayn wouldn’t do that!’  
‘liam c’mon mate, c’mon, we’d better go.’ the irish boys voice seemed to calm liam slightly and he let go of the older boy, leaving with just one last sad gaze in the direction of zayn.  
zayn stood slowly, escaping away from harry’s caring eyes and into his bedroom, his safe haven.  
\-----------------------------------  
‘harry? haz? are you crying?!’ louis hated the thought of anyone making harry cry. he was filled with a rage he’d never before experienced. ‘oh baby, it’s okay. who hurt you haz? I swear, I’ll kill them.’ he demanded.  
‘why would he do that to zayn?’ harry ignored the doncaster boys question. ‘zayn would never cheat on him, he loved him!’  
‘you darling boy, you’re crying because of liam and zayn?’ lou’s heart filled with a rush of love for the young boy. ‘you really love zayn, huh?’  
‘he’s my best friend lou, I hate when people hurt him. he’s the only person who’s ever loved me.’  
‘I love you.’  
‘yeah, sure. I was being serious louis, if you’re going to mess me round you might as well leave.’  
he didn’t believe him. why didn’t harry believe him? louis grabbed harry’s cheeks, forcing the green orbs to meet his own. ‘harry edward styles, I love you more than anything in the world. without you, I am nothing. I know now why I couldn’t find someone to settle down with before, it was because the one person meant for me, was you.’  
time froze for harry. ‘you’re serious?’  
‘deadly.’ and louis pressed their lips together, already in love with the way harry’s plumper ones felt against his own. to say he was surprised when the younger’s lips moved against his own was an understatement. he couldn’t help but shudder as he felt the feeling go straight to his clothed cock.  
they didn’t separate till both of the them had long since ran out of breath. ‘I love you too.’ harry whispered. then, ‘you said you’d kill him. kill liam.’  
‘what?!’  
‘you heard me. kill him.’  
‘haz, baby, I can’t kill one of my best friends, you aren’t thinking straight babe..’  
‘fine, I’ll do it myself.’ as harry stood, louis grabbed him round the waist, puling him in for another kiss.  
‘hazzy, I’ll do it okay? I’ll tell him if he doesn’t leave right now I will kill him. yeah?’  
harry pecked him on the lips again, before whispering ‘don’t let me down.’  
\-----------------------------------  
liam and zayn were back together.  
apparently, niall and a guy called modest had fucked on zayn’s bed and liam had walked in and assumed it was zayn.  
‘zayn, I’m so, so sorry. I love you.’  
‘hey baby, it’s fine. I would have reacted the same way and I love you too.’  
louis looked at the other sofa where a certain curly-haired boy was staring at his best friend and his mate, smiling softly.  
‘hey haz?’  
that got the boys attention.  
‘yes?’ all the boys had turned to look at them.  
‘do you love me?’  
‘as friends should. why, do you love me?’  
‘not more than necessary. ‘  
‘c’mon lou, I’m sure you love him a bit more than that, here is the song you wrote for him and his ‘soft curls’.’ liam grinned at him. shit.  
‘and here’s one from haz for lewis.’ zayn was chuckling to himself under harry’s intense killer gaze. ‘now just kiss and get it over with.’  
the two humiliated boys eyes met for barely a second before they were flying towards each other, lips meeting in a hungry battle half-way, ‘I love you’s’ whispered over and over again.  
\-----------------------------------  
the two northern boys lay beside each other in harry’s double bed, louis’ head resting on the curve of harry’s neck and the younger boys arms carefully round louis’ waist.  
 ‘I love you haz.’  
 ‘even my ‘stupid hair’ and my ‘fucking lankiness’?’ harry teased.  
 ‘your hair is always so lovely and soft and easy to tug when we’re kissing and if you weren’t so fucking lanky we wouldn’t ever be able to cuddle like this, so yes, I love those things as well. I love all your little things.’  
 harry giggled.

maybe neither was destined to be a bachelor forever. or maybe they both finally followed their hearts.


End file.
